


Ghost at Midnight

by aivsl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on Batman #666, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aivsl/pseuds/aivsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“罗宾。”<br/>从阴影中传来的，是他深刻在脑海中的声音，说出他早已遗忘的称呼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> 由三个幽灵而生的脑洞，接续主刊#666这个what if之后，假设Morrison的B&R和Batman Inc的故事不是按照原著发生因而造成#666未来真的发生了的半AU，由且仅由主刊#666推论的14岁时死在达米安面前的蝙蝠侠是迪克，而达米安当蝙蝠侠的时期依旧住在韦恩大厦，沿用迪克当蝙蝠侠时用的蝙蝠地堡。蝙蝠侠死因枪杀是个人私设，其他细节都是瞎编的。

达米安在走进蝙蝠地堡的那一瞬间就知道这里不止他一个人。门禁系统没有被入侵过的痕迹，也没有触动任何安全警报，地堡入口视野可及的范围内一切还维持着他出门前的样子，趴在他肩头的阿尔弗雷德依旧眯着眼打盹，偶尔懒散地用脑袋蹭蹭他的领子——这只继承了已故老管家之名的猫似乎也继承了这个名字上一任主人的特性，什么风吹草动都逃不过它的眼睛。

一切看起来都与他过去每日进来时别无二致，除了他和他的猫之外没有任何生物，陪伴他们的只有运作中的系统低鸣的风扇声。但就是有什么在这里，他知道，或许是直觉的提醒，或许是恶魔又在他耳边低语了几句。它潜伏在光源背面的阴影里，一动不动，无声无息。

不过还能有谁呢。他撇了撇嘴角。一个来自地狱的幽灵。

他不知道赫特，或是巴巴托斯是怎么做到，两个小时之前才把它送回地狱，如今他一身的伤口都还没完全止血，它又回来了，仿佛地狱之旅只是去吃了顿便饭一样平易。一夜之间的第二次会面，还不是兴师动众大闹哥谭就为引他出来，而是直接来到了最隐秘之处。

自从它的前主人和前管家相继过世后，进出地堡的只有达米安一个人。这里连他的父亲都没下来过。成就和记录布鲁斯·韦恩蝙蝠侠生涯的地方在韦恩庄园下，而此处则属于迪克·格雷森——至于他，不过是个代理，一个死在过去的罗宾的幽灵最终披上蝙蝠斗篷，只因为哥谭需要它的守护神。

可这里也不是谁都能够轻易踏足的地方，无论是生灵还是亡魂。

他眯起眼，右手挪到万能腰带处蓄势以待，全身微微前倾，肌肉绷紧牵动未经处理的伤口，让他下意识地皱了皱眉。阿尔弗雷德刚才把他剩下的半瓶止痛药踩翻在地——通常来说这是在催他把自己包扎好后快点去休息，可他执意在睡前再下来一趟，完成例行的整理和记录。他们之间的对峙没持续太久，最后以他左手食指上多了一个牙印告终，阿尔弗雷德在跳上他的肩膀时刻意重了些，无声地表达了抗议之情。

不过幸好他下来了，他想。猫似乎被他的动作惊醒了，前爪轻轻一按，无声无息地跳落到地上。它没有弓起背，竖着毛，一如有一次顶层公寓被入侵时那样，只是用尾巴轻轻地拍了两下他的靴子，好似某种安抚，之后便两步窜入阴影之中，仿若完全没有感知到蝙蝠地堡中的不速之客。

他咬了咬牙，用来打招呼的蝙蝠镖朝背光处的角落射去，毫不意外地被打落在地。两颗烟雾球则紧随其后，在入侵者的左右两侧同时触地，炸出一片绿烟。这烟雾或许能放倒人类，然而对他自己却毫无作用——虽然相应的，对那从地狱里爬出来的幽灵同样不会起效。不过他本来也不期望烟雾球能起到它们被设计出来的作用，只要能遮挡片刻视线，给他争取到足以冲到对方面前的时间。

达米安紧随烟雾球冲到阴影处，本来立在那里的身影却也同样消失了，他只隐约看见那个身影跳了起来，在空中轻巧地翻了个身，绕过光带藏进另一片阴影，背后披着的蝙蝠斗篷自他眼前一闪而过。他顺着影子的方向伸出手，合拢五指，却什么都没抓到。

“罗宾。”

从阴影中传来的，是他深刻在脑海中的声音，说出他早已遗忘的称呼。

 

“格雷森。”

来自过去的幽灵在达米安将一个尘封许久的名字用肯定的语气念出口的同时，自阴影里走到灯光之下。他穿着他自己的那套蝙蝠装，身形与达米安记忆中不差分毫——只是当年的罗宾身高仅及他肩，如今却已比他高上大半个头。达米安的视线下意识地朝那身蝙蝠装的胸口看去，暗褐色在胸腹交界处凝结成一块，被掩盖其下的黑色蝙蝠标志隐约可见。

即使已经过去了那么多年，达米安依旧能够一眼认出来，就是这个身影。这幅画面过去无数次在他的梦境中出现。同样的小巷，同样的枪杀，不同的是他不是手无缚鸡之力的八岁小男孩，可他依然无法保护这个在他生命中与血亲同样重要的哥哥、导师、引路之人，就如同他的父亲无法从枪口下救下自己的父母一样，人生中最糟的一夜。

幽灵朝着达米安的方向往前迈了一步，在迈出第二步之前，被尖锐的蝙蝠镖挡住了去路。

真的是你吗，格雷森？达米安险些就问出声来，最终在喉咙口生生咽了下去，举着蝙蝠镖的手竟也些许发颤起来。他知道答案是什么，他当然知道，将灵魂交予恶魔的蝙蝠又从地狱回来了，只是换了一身皮囊，一身他无比熟悉又念念不忘的皮囊。愧疚，怜悯，爱，它换了另一种方式试图击溃他，只可惜这是一种它永远不会也不可能成功的方式。他想。要论将灵魂交予恶魔，他们其实也差不多。唯一的差别，既是他会再次拧断它的头，将它送回地狱，用这一双手。只要还有他在，它就别想摧毁整个哥谭。

可他下一步的动作却被个意外之客阻止了。阿尔弗雷德低声叫着从阴影中跑出来，冲到幽灵面前，它伸出爪子试探性地抓了两下垂在地上的披风，又绕着来者的双腿转了两圈，最终停在二人之间，懒洋洋地伸了伸腰，坐在地上舔起了自己的爪子，全然不理会此刻蝙蝠地堡中洋溢的紧张气氛。

他面对的蝙蝠侠忽然也笑了，蹲下身，将整个脖颈与后背全都暴露在他眼前。昔日的幽灵朝着猫伸出手，被它湿软的鼻子拱了拱掌心，逗得他笑出了声。

“你还是那么喜欢动物，达米安。”他仰起头看向哥谭现任蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠斗篷上光学成像设备遮住湛蓝双眼其中蕴藏的笑意，不过还有嘴角出卖了他。

达米安垂下胳膊，放下了手中紧握的蝙蝠镖。

 

结果两个人就这样在蝙蝠地堡里席地而坐了整个下半夜，阿尔弗雷德蜷成一团，窝在迪克的臂弯里，抖抖耳朵享受温柔的脊椎按摩——达米安通常会这样抚摸，大部分是因为哥谭让他忙得除了惯例的冥想、训练、夜巡外竟也抽不出太多时间，还有部分则是因为哪怕有时间，阿尔弗雷德也不怎么乐得配合，更宁愿自己伸出舌头梳理全身毛发。他有些犹豫地向显然窝得很舒服的黑猫伸出手，它把自己的下巴抬起来，露出雪白的颈部凑过去，默许达米安替他挠挠，这逗得迪克又在一旁笑了半天。

达米安有些懊恼地嘟嚷了两声，类似于“闭上嘴格雷森”这类，手上却没停下来。

距离上一次发生这样的场景确实已经过去好久了，久到他以为自己早就忘了，从未想过它们只是深埋进了脑海的最深处，浮现出来时依就鲜活如初。就好像他一下子又回到了十来岁的时候，从立志做个超越蝙蝠侠的罗宾，到真正成为蝙蝠侠的罗宾，他们每天也是这样过的。迪克教会他很多，那些战斗和侦查之外的东西，他还记得，却用不上多少，这个已经半身滑入地狱的哥谭不需要，他也无暇顾及。

然而正是那些让他的父亲和迪克·格雷森成为了蝙蝠侠，成为他难以望其项背的蝙蝠侠。

“我知道我无法比我父亲，或者你，做得更好，格雷森。”一天之内第二次将这句话说出口，意义却全然不同。管他呢，他叹了口气，心想，既然只是个过去的幽灵。

“你已经做得很好了。”迪克把放回地上，站起身环抱住达米安，就像他在达米安十岁的时候有时会干的那样。他还记得那时的自己常常会抵抗这些拥抱，他是刺客联盟教出来的精英，将要继承蝙蝠侠的人，不需要这样娘娘腔的安慰，然而如今他才明白这些拥抱的真正含义，他伸出手回抱住那具如今已比他瘦小的身躯，任他在自己前额上留下一个吻。

 

达米安睁开眼时发现自己坐在蝙蝠地堡的电脑前睡着了，阿尔弗雷德不知什么时候跳到他脸上，伸出舌头舔着他的眉心，就好像安慰似的亲吻。他伸手抓住猫后颈把它从自己脸上提了起来，对视了一会儿，叹了口气松开手，任它跳回自己的肩膀，找个舒服的位置坐下，和他一起看向始终滚动播报着各地情况的屏幕。

真是一场久别的长梦，而他早已不记得再上一次做梦是什么时候的事情了。达米安阖了阖眼，却未在回味中多做停留。

哥谭又开始了忙碌的新一日。


End file.
